


【金枪】君に、エバーラスティングの薔薇を差し上げ

by AkaharaRinko



Series: 幻日玫瑰 [2]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 流血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 文字部分摘抄自王尔德《莎乐美》
Relationships: 金枪
Series: 幻日玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660738
Kudos: 2





	【金枪】君に、エバーラスティングの薔薇を差し上げ

**Author's Note:**

> 文字部分摘抄自王尔德《莎乐美》

How good to see the moon! She is like a little piece of money,a little silver flower. She is cold and chaste. I am sure she is a virgin.

月光像少女身披的面纱，轻盈浅白，被夜色拥抱着，更显娇俏。而这夜色又太过严肃，板着脸无情掠夺了每一寸阴影，为初绽的蔷薇铺上紫色的阴影。  
他抚过那些花瓣，挑选最娇艳的剪下来插入玻璃花瓶中。它们热热闹闹地簇拥在一起，绿叶挤着红花，像不知倦的女孩子们，丝毫不惧怕夜色。  
他取了一片花瓣，细细观察它的脉络，指尖用力将它碾碎，淡红的汁液染红了他的指甲。

His eyes are eyes of amber.

他走向花圃迷宫的中央，那座硝子囚笼，沉睡着他的爱人。  
他喜欢看阳光被玻璃打碎，洒在他的脸上；他喜欢星光被硝子过滤，笼在他的脸上。  
沉睡在硝子棺材的那位，拥有比朱迪亚群山上的雪和阿拉伯皇后的花园里的玫瑰更白的肌肤，拥有比以东的黑葡萄的黑色鬈发，他的眼睛是浅金的琥珀，他的嘴唇是象牙塔上的一点绯红。  
只可惜他没有办法睁开眼，也没有办法说话。他在沉睡，他一直在沉睡。  
没关系，他可以等，他是夜之帝王。他亲手做了这件事，他知道这需要等待。  
死亡是盛筵的开始。对我血之一族来说，杀死是最崇高的爱意。  
他抱着一束蔷薇，沿着曲折小径走向花园中心。他的步伐轻快，似要去赴一个期盼已久的约会。

I would look closer at him. I must look at him closer.

硝子碎片如星屑一般洒落在地砖上，精心聚集的蔷薇散落一地。  
他看着空空如也的棺材，先是惊讶，然后是冷哼。  
他不曾拒绝过他，他不曾拒绝聆听他的声音，他不曾拒绝他的靠近。  
噢，这真是令人愤怒的悲伤。他失去了亲手制作的玩具，他像孩童一般感到愤怒、失落，甚至比失去一半领地的国王还要郁郁寡欢。

The Tetrarch has a sombre look. Has he not a sombre look?

他高贵的脸庞因为哀伤而更显苍白，他踏进那具棺材，试图寻找还残留下的一丝气息。  
他累得想闭上眼睛，他从未这样憔悴过。

I will kiss thy mouth. Suffer me to kiss thy mouth.

唇边有一点冰凉的感觉，和自己的体温很接近，那人的吐息扑在脸上。  
睁开眼，看到的是摇曳的一双琥珀，带着笑意看着他。  
“陛下，您也不该这么小孩子气了。”他笑道，伸手要扶他起来，想不到被对方拉近，赏了一个冗长的吻。  
他的味道如蜂蜜一样甜蜜，他的唇舌如云朵一样柔软，他的心跳如音乐一样悦耳。  
噢！他的爱人，他的爱人！

Ah...I have kissed thy mouth! I kissed thy mouth.

鲜血从嘴唇的伤口流出，他吸吮着，他们唇舌交缠着，交换着无声的爱语。  
“迪卢木多，欢迎来到永生的世界。”他这样在他的耳边呢喃。  
“永生的生命意味着漫长的无聊，我的王，我恐怕受不了这份寂寞。”  
“哈哈哈……”他笑起来，手背抚摸着他的脸庞，“最终我们都会忘却一切，就趁月色还美丽的时候，互相照耀就好了。”


End file.
